


Don't Ruin It

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Series: Time Squad [3]
Category: Time Squad
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck and Larry take a moment to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ruin It

"Tsk, move over!" Larry grumbled, nudging his elbow into Buck’s side. The man grunted his displeasure but obliged. "Oh like it’s really that much trouble."

"You know fer a little guy you sure take up a lotta room." Buck said quietly, lifting his arm to rest it along the back of the couch. His expression remained solemnly locked on the TV as Larry quickly wormed his way into position against his chest and side.

Buck found himself drawn to the feeling of metal against his side. It was so comforting it disturbed him on some level. Larry’s metallic skin had no give, had no warmth unless he was really worked up. It was smooth and cool and when Larry had the time to spend on himself his metal shined. Buck wouldn’t admit it out loud but he loved to stroke Larry’s metal with his large and calloused hands. It was soothing in a way he was sure no amount of skin could be.

Larry’s head came to rest on Buck’s shoulder and chest, almost touching the strong chin. He placed his hand on Buck’s chest right over where the man’s heart was. It marveled Larry, that tiny little organ. It was essentially responsible for Buck’s existence. Without that one little piece, Buck would be dead. Larry could not imagine resting all of his being on one object. It made each beat of Buck’s heart under his hand precious.

Buck slowly brought his arm down off the back of the couch. He attempted to be as nonchalant as possible. He knew in the back of his mind that it was next to impossible for him to achieve such a thing. He wrapped his arm around the robot next to him, hand against the side of Larry’s pelvic piece.

Larry’s focus on the TV show dwindled as he became more and more captivated by Buck’s hand on his hips. The other officer’s thumb was gently stroking Larry’s metal, back and forth, gently and… adoringly? Larry tilted his gaze upwards and smiled wistfully.

"Tuddrussel…"

"Nah don’t say anything. You’ll ruin it." Buck said, but he smiled and glanced down.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anon on tumblr.


End file.
